Hyrule: The Apocalypse
by Seann Alkaz
Summary: The land of Hyrule is attacked by hordes of monsters. An unknown figure takes over with an iron fist. As all hope disappears, a mysterious man appears to save them. Will he be able to discover who is the true evil behind this?
1. Legends Unfold

Hyrule  
  
The bodies of the townspeople lay on the cobblestone of the city. Ran fell upon the corpses as their blood seeped into the drains. They had no idea it was coming. The princess had been having premonitions of it but no one believed her. Had Zelda's father listened to her and evacuate the city; maybe they would not have died. Sadly, no one listened and on that day fire had rained from the sky. Horrific monsters forced their way through the city as swarms of Moblins fought the villagers. When there was no hope left, a man appeared. They thought he was the Hero. The Hero they told of in legends. They let him in the city and watched in awe as he slayed the beasts. Their king put a great trust in him. Little did they know that he was not their Hero, but their worst nightmare.  
  
A man in a black cloak strode in through the broken down gates of the kingdom. He stepped over corpses and scared off crows pecking at their eyeballs. As he continued walking he kicked something. He pulled down the hood of his cloak. His long white hair streamed down his back. His name was Blackrose. He bent down and picked up what looked like a large golden triangle formed by three small ones. Blackrose smiled as he examined it closely. "Looks like their so called Hero has turned on them. Looks like I will have to save another pathetic dimension." He pulled out a long sword with a skull engraved in the handle.  
  
"Time to go to work." 


	2. Hero?

"Please, do not kill me!" The king screamed as a moblin loomed over him with his spear. Zelda watched from behind one of the statues of the Hero of Time.  
  
She wanted to go save her father but she had no weapon. All Zelda could do was watch her father be killed by the dirty monster. The guards were all slain by the creatures.  
  
As Zelda watched the moblin get closer and closer to her father, a man with blonde hair and a green tunic stepped forward. It was Link, the Hero of Time! She wanted so badly to go throw her arms around him and tell him how much she had missed him but did not want to be seen by any of the other monsters.  
  
The moblin turned to face Link and he dropped his spear. Link smiled as he walked forward, not towards the moblin, but towards the king.  
  
"Oh great Hero. Please save our kingdom. Save Hyrule in it's darkest hour." The king stood up and pointed at the moblin. "Start by killing that foul creature!"  
  
"Kill my own soldier? What kind of fool do you think I am?" Link laughed and pulled out the Master Sword. He whipped at the kings head and decapitated him with one swift blow. Blood seeped out of his neck and dripped onto his robes. His head rolled next to Zelda.  
  
Zelda let out a loud scream and Link turned around to see her crying next to the statue. "Why Princess Zelda? Quite the surprise indeed!" He strolled towards her. She began to run but tripped. As she flipped over, she saw Link staring down at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Zelda cried. "You are our hero. Why are you trying to kill us?" Link laughed maniacally and grabbed her by the hair. He lifted her up as she yelled out in pain.  
  
"I am doing this because you have betrayed me." Zelda stared at him not sure of what to say. "I am no longer your hero. I am your worst nightmare." Link punched her in the faced and she became unconscious.  
  
"You," Link pointed to the moblin, "take her to the dungeon and send the guards to go find Jonu. I will need his assistance quite soon. Now go!"  
  
The moblin ran off and out through the front gates. Link picked up Zelda and through her over his shoulder. " I shall have my way with you soon enough. For now you will be staying in the dungeon suite." Link walked towards the stairs and headed up them. He never noticed the man watching him from the ceiling. 


End file.
